Aleena
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide Aleena are a small reptilian Species best known as galactic travelers. Their inborn curiosity coupled with strong dedication to family inspires them to tour most any part of the galaxy together. Aleena families show up even in the most unusual or dangerous locales, just to see the sights. However, although "Galactic Tourist" might be the Aleena stereotype, they also engage the galaxy in more civic ways. In the Republic, Aleena served in the Galactic Senate, and as Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters. Squads of Aleena Scouts even helped to defend Kashyyyk during the Clone Wars. In the Empire, the Species has not garnered any special attention. Aleena are quick and agile. Their metabolism allows them to burn a lot of energy in a short amount of time, giving them a significant boost to their speed and reflexes. Some Aleena use these natural skills as Podracers and pilots. Aleena Characteristics Personality: Aleena are adventurous and courageous. They have a great curiosity, which inspires them to travel extensively. They are quick in spirit as well as in body, and they do not let the fact that they are one of the smaller Species in the galaxy inhibit or intimidate them. Physical Description: ''' An Aleena is a short, reptilian biped that has large eyes and a wide mouth with small, sharp teeth. Its head tapers back from a wide face. Aleena have long bodies in comparison to their short arms and stubby legs. They are typically blue-gray in color. '''Average Height/Weight: A typical Aleena stands 0.8 meters tall and weighs 50 kilograms. Age Groups: Aleena age at the following stages: Homeworld: The harsh, arid world of Aleen in The Inner Rim. Languages: Aleena speak Basic as well as their own language, Aleena. Example Names: Bogg Tyrell, Kazdan Paratus, Ratts Tyrell, Tsu i Choi. Adventurers: ''' The curious nature of the Aleena might lead them most anywhere in the galaxy. Heroic Aleena are often Scouts, Scoundrels, and Nobles. Up until the Dark Times, Force-using Aleena were regular members of the Jedi Order. Aleena Species Traits Aleena share the following Species Traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: All Aleena receive a +2 bonus to their Dexterity, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Charisma. Aleena are extremely quick, but they have difficulty relating to other Species. * Small Size: As Small creatures, Aleena gain a +1 size bonus to their Reflex Defense and a +5 size bonus on Stealth checks. However, their lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of Medium characters. * Speed: Aleena have a base speed of 4 squares. * Nimble: Aleena are quite adept at avoiding danger in combat when they can see it coming. An Aleena can choose to reroll any Acrobatics check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. * Quick Energy: Once per encounter, an Aleena can gain a temporary boost to quickness and reflexes. When this ability is activated as a Swift Action, an Aleena gains a +2 bonus on Dexterity-based Skill Checks, and increases it's speed to 8 squares. The energy lasts for a number of rounds equal to the Aleena's Constitution modifier (Minimum 1 round). When the energy is expended, the Aleena moves -1 persistent step along the Condition Track. The penalties imposed by this condition persist until the Aleena takes at least 10 minutes to recuperate, during which time the creature can't engage in any strenuous activity. * Automatic Languages: All Aleena can speak, read, and write both Aleena and Basic Category:Species Category:Aleena